


Look, but Don't Touch

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6388993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can look, but you can't touch."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look, but Don't Touch

Magnus pushed Alec onto the bed, the shadowhunter moving to the middle and staring up at Magnus, breathing heavily. Magnus stood in front of the bed, eyes roaming over Alec's bare chest. With a smile, Magnus undid his robe and let it fall to the ground, standing naked in front of his boyfriend. He put his hands on his hips, watching Alec look him over, the shadowhunter running a hand down the front of his pants to adjust them.

"Like what you see?"

"Yes," Alec said, sitting up and reaching towards Magnus. "I do."

Magnus grabbed Alec's hand, stopping him. "Oh no. We are going to try something a little different tonight," Mangus said, pushing Alec back and crawling over him. He leaned down and kissed him, before grabbing Alec's wrists and holding them over his head. "You can look," Mangus said, pulling his hand away and snapped his fingers, a piece of blue ribbon appearing. He then tied Alec's wrists to the headboard. "But you can't touch."

Alec turned his head to look up his restraints and gently tugged on them. Magnus didn't do it very tight, and Alec could easily escape if he wanted to. Magnus' hands moved down Alec's arms and he cupped Alec's face, making him look up at him. "If you want to stop at anytime, don't hesitate to tell me, okay?"

Alec smiled up at Magnus and nodded. "Okay."


End file.
